Un amor inesperado
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: "No me puedo creer que sienta esto por una mujer. No soy lesbiana" La historia de cómo Delphine se enamoró de Cosima. #Cophine
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Hotel Hilton.**

Me levanté temprano. Me di una ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa. Comenzaba un nuevo día. Un nuevo, aburrido y ordinario día. Cuando salí de casa me dirigí a mi cafetería favorita, en la que siempre desayunaba. Pedí lo mismo que pedía siempre, un mocca y un croissant. Me gustaban más los de Francia, pero esos tampoco estaban mal. Salí a la calle con el croissant en una mano y el café en la otra, y fui desayunando mientras caminaba a la Universidad.

Cuando llegué, y se hube acabado mi desayuno, miré mi reloj de pulsera, todavía era pronto. Me sentó en un banco del campus y me empecé un cigarro. No tenía muy claro a qué edad había comenzado a fumar, pero a mí me parecía que llevaba fumando desde que nací. Y no tenía intención de dejarlo.

Miré otra vez el reloj. Quedaban unos pocos minutos para que entrara a clase. Pensé qué pasaría si por un día llegara tarde. No, no, no podía llegar tarde. Yo siempre estaba minutos antes sentada esperando pacientemente al resto de mis compañeros y a mi profesor. Pero… ¿y si un día legara tarde?

Volví a mirar la hora. Ya eran en punto. Mi cerebro me decía que entrara, pero mis piernas no respondían y menos mi corazón. En frente se había sentado una chica, morena, ojos marrones, gafas, que llevaba un cuaderno que tenía en la portada unas letras grandes y negras. "Evo-devo" decían. Y, no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Quería ver cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada pestañeo, quería verla cuando caminaba… La chica dio un respingo cuando miró el reloj y corrió hacia la entrada. Miré yo el mío. Llegaba 15 minutos tarde. Corrí lo máximo que pude, pero cuando llegué a clase, el profesor no me dejó entrar. Mierda.

Me salí otra vez al campus. Empezaba bien el día. Todo fue culpa de esa chica, si no me hubiera distraído, seguro que hubiera entrado a tiempo. Pero no. Tuvo que aparecer ella. No entendía lo que me pasaba. Nunca había mirado a un chico con esos deseos y menos a una chica. Pero no podía quitarme su imagen de la cabeza.

-¿A ti también te han echado? –era ella. Lo supe incluso antes de girarme. El corazón le latió más fuerte.

-Si… Vaya mierda, ¿eh? –no me había dado cuenta de que había encendido otro cigarro y ahora estaba fumando.

-Estás en microbiología, ¿cómo yo?

-Em… Sí, en inmunología.

-¡Oh, genial! Yo estoy en "evo-devo" –recordé su cuaderno, pero no sabía que significaba.

-"Evo-devo" –en cuanto lo dije en voz alta supe su significado- "Evolucionary development" –dije de golpe.

-Si, si, sí, así es como lo llamamo –hubo un silencio. No podía dejar de mirarla.

-Delphine –le extendí la mano, intenté ser lo más sexy que pude.

-Cosima –cuando su manó tocó la mía sentí como un calambre, como cuando dos fuerzas se atraen y finalmente se juntan.

-Enchantée –dije para impresionar. Sé que a los americanos les vuelve locos el idioma.

-Enchantée –dijo ella con acento americano. No sé por qué pero me encantó escucharla hablar en mi idioma.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Todavía nos queda una hora hasta que empiece la siguiente.

-Claro, por supuesto.

-¿Algún sitio en especial? –me miró divertida.

-Emm… -me mordí el labio, era algo que me salía natural, pero que a los chicos les volvía locos, ¿a ella también?- El único sitio que conozco que esté bien es la cafetería donde suelo desayunar.

-Pues, ¡vamos! Te invito a un café –me cogió de la mano. Una mano cálida en comparación con las mías.

Llegamos a mi cafetería y pidió dos moccas. Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo. Mi corazón latía desbocado y yo no lo podía contener. Esa chica me estaba volviendo loca y yo ni siquiera era lesbiana.

-Cuéntame, Delphine –dijo muy sensual. No sé si mi corazón va a durar- ¿qué hace una francesa en América?

-Bueno… Pues –estaba nerviosa, me temblaban las manos- Vine a hacer mi último año de carrera porque, espero, trabajar aquí, ¿y tú?

-Mmmm… Pues… básicamente, entré en esta universidad porque es el sitio que más cerca está de mi casa, y yo no me voy a ir a otro país… Así que… Esta es mi vida, mi normal y aburrida vida.

Esa es la frase que digo yo cada mañana. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Tenía una mirada muy atrayente y me era incapaz de apartar los ojos. Me mojé los labios con la lengua. Sus ojos descendieron a mi boca y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Fue todo muy rápido, porque en seguida cogió su taza y dio un sorbo al café, pero yo lo había visto. Me deseaba al igual que yo a ella. Sonreí para mí misma. El juego ha comenzado.

-Dime… Cosima –dije con acento francés. Si esto se trataba de ligar, tenía que usar todas mis armas- ¿qué prefieres: quedarte estudiando tu asignatura favorita, en casa, con una manta cubriendo tu cuerpo… o… irte de copas con una completa desconocida? –la desconocida era yo, obviamente.

-Irme de copas, claro está –me mordí el labio.

-Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, esa desconocida soy yo. ¿Dónde me llevarías?

-Hipotéticamente… Te llevaría a muchos bares para… -¿emborracharme?- para que… conozcas todos… -dijo, sus manos temblaban.

-Me parece buena idea –sonreí. Levantó una ceja como si fuera un gesto normal, pero a mí me pareció sexy.

-¿Quieres quedar esta tarde? –no estaba segura.

-Me encantaría –di un sorbo a mi café- si no tienes ningún plan, claro.

-Oh, no, no, no, para nada. Mi vida es bastante aburrida.

Nos terminamos el café y pagamos la cuenta, no la dejé invitarme.

-Quería invitarte y no me dejaste. Has perdido tu oportunidad –me dijo al salir.

-No, ahora me debes un café –la guiñé un ojo. Sonrió.

Mientras caminamos de vuelta a la Universidad, caminaba muy pegada a ella. Nuestros brazos se tocaban a cada paso, aunque no era suficiente, quería acortar más la distancia entre nosotras. Iba pensando que quizá si la besara ahora sería muy pronto, solo nos hemos tomado un café, pero deseaba sus labios más que nada en este mundo. La miraba de reojo y no podía parar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría tocarle el pelo, quitarle las gafas, acaricierle el cuello… Llegamos a la maldita Universidad. Miré el reloj, quedaban diez minutos para la siguiente clase. Se paró enfrente de mí. Estábamos muy cerca.

-Hemos llegado –dijo para evitar un silencio incómodo.

-Si… -me quedé mirándola, dejé pasar unos segundos en los que pude ver cómo su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más nerviosa. Me gustaba ponerla nerviosa- Entonces… ¿quedamos esta tarde?

-Sí, sí, sí, claro –definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy segura de mí misma, como si ligar con mujeres fuera algo normal en mi vida.

-¿Quedamos a las 9, en el hall de mi hotel?

-¿Estás en un hotel?

-Sí, bueno, mi padre hizo un par de llamadas y me dieron una habitación a un precio razonable… ¿Entonces?

-A las 9 en el hall de tu hotel… -cierto, no le había dicho el nombre.

-Hilton, Hotel Hilton.

-Muy bien, pues a las 9 en el hall.

Quería besarla en los labios, pero en lugar de eso, me acerqué y le di dos besos en cada mejilla, aunque el último fue un poco más largo que el primero. Cuando me acerqué pude notar cómo abría los ojos sorprendida. A lo mejor ella también quería besarme. A lo mejor ella también siente el mismo deseo que yo.

Me despedí de la forma más sensual que pude y la dejé allí quieta, mirándome, supongo que el culo, mientras me alejaba. Si no se daba prisa, volvería a llegar tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo juego**

Llevo todo el día pensando en Cosima. No entiendo por qué siento esto por una mujer, nunca me había pasado antes. Es un sentimiento de necesidad, de estar siempre a su lado, de no separarme nunca de ella, de pasar los días junto a ella hablando de cualquier cosa, de reírme de cualquier tontería,… ¿a esto le llaman amor? No lo sé. Ahora me replanteo si alguna vez he estado realmente enamorada, porque este sentimiento no lo había sentido antes.

También es un sentimiento de miedo. Miedo a que no sienta lo mismo, miedo a perderla, miedo a no verla nunca más, miedo… Jamás había estado tan aterrada.

Como estuve todo el día pensando en ella, no me enteré de las clases. Tampoco me importó. Estuve recordando su pelo, recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos, que, escondidos tras las gafas, miraban con curiosidad, sus labios… qué ganas tenía de besarlos…

Llegué al hotel y me tumbé en la cama. Me quedaban 7 horas para volver a ver a Cosima. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Estuve tumbada mirando al techo como una hora, hasta que mi estómago crujió de hambre. Miré la hora, eran las 4, debería comer. Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y pedí una ensalada César y una pieza de fruta. Me estaba replanteando hacerme vegetariana, pero sé que no duraría mucho sin comer carne. Llamaron a la puerta. El camarero era muy atractivo, rondaría los 30, me dedicó una sonrisa embriagadora cuando le abrí, me imaginé a Cosima trayéndome la comida y sonriéndome de esa manera y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Necesito verla.

El resto del tiempo lo pasé de compras pues me di cuenta de que no tenía un vestido sexy. Me compré uno negro, corto, suficiente para insinuar pero no enseñar. Además, tenía la espalda abierta, así se podían ver mis lunares. Me compré unos tacones a juego con el vestido, pero no muy altos. Quería que la noche fuese perfecta y unos tacones no me la iban a arruinar.

Llegó la hora. Estaba preparada incluso media hora antes, pero me quedé mirando al reloj esperando que las agujas marcaran las nueve. Bajé por la escalera principal del hotel y la vi. Desde mi posición no me podía ver, pero yo a ella sí, así que me quedé disfrutando de las vistas. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa corta por lo que se le veía un poco la tripa. Su tripa lisa y tersa. Bajé los últimos escalones que me quedaban y me vio. Me sonrió en seguida.

-¡Vámonos de copas! –dije cuando me acerqué.

Íbamos paseando y ella me agarraba del brazo. Entramos a un pub británico que hay cerca del hotel. Nos sentamos en una mesa, pedimos unas cervezas y unos snacks.

-He estado investigando todos los bares de tu zona y he hecho una ruta.

-Mmm… ¿a cuántos bares vamos a ir?

-Eso depende de lo borrachas que vayamos –nos reímos.

A medida que el nivel de la cerveza descendía del vaso, nos sentíamos cada vez más relajadas y, obviamente, más contentas.

-Dime… Delphine –me dijo de pronto- ¿te gusta el jazz?

-Sí, claro –di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Bien, porque nuestro siguiente destino es un bar de jazz –me cogió de la mano y me sacó del bar a trompicones. No me acuerdo de si habíamos pagado la cuenta. No me importó, yo solo quería estar con ella.

Entramos en el bar de jazz y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario donde estaban tocando.

-¡Música en directo! –le dije- nunca había estado en uno de estos.

-¿En serio? Pero si lo tienes casi al lado del hotel –me miró sorprendida.

-Ya, es que no salgo mucho…

-Conmigo saldrás más a menudo, ya lo verás.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle porque vino el camarero y pedimos algo para comer.

-Cuando terminemos de comer, nos vamos a un sitio y jugamos a un juego…

-Eso ha sonado muy a Saw, ¿no? –la interrumpí. Mi comentario le hizo gracia. Me encanta su risa, es muy contagiosa, además se le ven unos colmillos puntiagudos que a mí me parecen muy sexys.

-Simplemente quiero jugar a un juego contigo –me miró pícaramente, se me encogió el estómago y me puse nerviosa- ¿Te he puesto nerviosa? –me ruboricé- ¡Te he puesto nerviosa! –se empezó a reír.

-¡Vale, sí! Quizá un poco… -mi corazón estaba desbocado. Quería jugar a ese juego.

Terminamos de cenar y, esta vez sí que pagamos. Me llevó a otro bar, era como una discoteca, pero la música menos alta y sin DJ. Elegimos una de las del fondo que estaban más a oscuras y tenían sofás dobles, así estaríamos más juntas, sin una mesa en medio.

-Te traigo las bebidas, quédate aquí –me dijo y desapareció entre la multitud. Me senté en el sofá y observé a la gente bailar. De pronto, una chica se me acercó. Era muy guapa, pelo largo, rubia, y con curvas muy sensuales.

-¿Bailas?

-Em, no, no, gracias –respondí cortésmente. Pero en vez de darse por vencida, me cogió la mano y tiró de mí a la pista. La solté la mano y ella me puso las manos en mis caderas y me acercó a ella. La puse las manos en los hombros y le di un empujón para que se apartara. Por fin, lo pilló y se fue. Me di la vuelta y vi a Cosima con un montón de copas en la mesa, mirándome divertida.

-¿Por qué no has bailado con ella?

-No era mi tipo –dije. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía un tipo.

-Eso es muy alentador –dejó la frase en el aire y sentí el impulso de besarla. No me podía contener. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me mojé los labios, ella bajó su mirada y me observó hacerlo. Separó los labios. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Le acaricié la mejilla, me miró y en sus ojos pude leer el deseo. Acaricié con mis dedos sus labios. No me podía aguantar más y ella tampoco. Nos besamos apasionadamente.

Dicen que el mejor beso es aquel que se da tras miles de miradas. Nuestro beso fue uno de esos. Noté cómo abría la boca, dejando entrar a mi lengua. Exploré, poco a poco, su boca. Cada rincón era especial. Me tocó la tripa. Me estremecí al tacto, pero ella no la alejó, en vez de eso, me acarició. Yo coloqué una mano en su cuello, ella subió su mano a mi pecho. Estaba muy caliente y este no era el sitio adecuado, así que me separé un poco, mi nariz rozaba la suya.

-Wow, Delphine –sonrió.

-Wow, Cosima –sonreí.

Habíamos descubierto un nuevo juego.


End file.
